Una cuestión de celos
by Komorebi-chama
Summary: Itachi siempre ha sido un hombre calmado y lo es... siempre y cuando ningun hombre en Konoha y sus alrededores mire de forma inampropiada a su Hime [two-shot] (Dedicado a Deidre, quien sugirió este prompt)
1. Sintiendo celos

**Hola, ¿ha pasado mucho tiempo, no? Pero quiero que sepan que he estado trabajando en los prompts ganadores, que por cierto publiqué en mi perfil el día del sorteo.**

 **Este es el prompt de Deidre:** _ **me gustaría ver algo más feliz y relajado o algo más sexy 1313 de ellos, un Itachi celoso o que quiera poner celosa a Hina.**_ **Me pareció una idea genial, asi que en vez de ser un oneshot, será un Two-shot. Esta es la primera parte.**

 **Un abrazo a todos y espero sus comentarios ;)**

La primera vez que Itachi tuvo aquel sentimiento, entonces para él desconocido, fue regresando de una misión. Caminaba por la aldea tranquilamente, absorbiendo con su mirada la paz que se vivía en Konoha, los niños corriendo, equipos de gennin persiguiendo a Tora, escuchaba los gritos de los comerciantes ofreciendo sus productos y la risa de las jovencitas ante sus enamorados…

Un momento. El Uchiha se detuvo en seco, frunciendo un poco su ceño. Él conocía perfectamente aquella risa, suave, dulce y que extrañamente le recordaba al sonar de pequeñas campanitas. Usando toda su experiencia en espionaje, el joven se acercó al origen del sonido.

Itachi no podía creerlo, y es que ¿quién rayos se creía Naruto para acercarse tanto a Hinata? Sus ojos se enfocaron en el rubio con algo cercano al odio, pero cuando vio como ella le sonreía al rubio, su sangre comenzó a hervir.

¿Por qué no le pedía que se largara o mejor aún lo junkeaba al otro lado de Konoha?

Sin poder aguantar más, el azabache se acercó al par con paso firme y silencioso, buscando captar algo de la conversación entre ellos

‒ ... y así fue como vencimos al teme dattebayo! ‒ Eso fue todo lo que pudo escuchar, pues ella, como siempre, era capaz de detectar su presencia antes que cualquier otra persona.

‒ Itachi ‒ lo llamó mientras se acercaba a él ‒llegaste ¿todo bien en la misión? ‒ Y al ver como la ojiperla ignoraba al rubio por ir a saludarlo, algo del enojo del Uchiha se evaporó, aunque eso no evitó que le enviara una mirada de advertencia al jinchiruki, quien inventó una leve escusa y los dejó solos.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Hinata tenía un pequeño sonrojo, el cual intentaba ocultar con sus azulados cabellos. Itachi no podía parar de mirarla de reojo, y al parecer no era el único que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la princesa Hyuga, varios hombres, de distintas edades, detenían o enlentecían su paso para verla pasar. Su ceño volvió a fruncirse ¿Acaso no entendían que estaba con él? Él había llegado primero, él había visto lo que en ella había antes que nadie, él la había esperado. Usualmente él no era egoísta, nadie jamás podía culparlo de serlo, pero en ese momento Itachi descubrió la única cosa que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie, excepto quizás sus propios hijos.

Entonces en medio de la aldea, el Uchiha tomó una decisión, detuvo su caminar haciendo que ella se detuviera junto a él.

‒ Hinata ‒ la llamó ‒ ¿te casarías conmigo? ‒ al parecer habían sido escuchados por varias personas, pues de inmediato, tras un pequeño silencio, los comentarios de la gente comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más fuertes. Itachi los ignoró, mientras con una sonrisa observaba a su Hime asentir con un gran sonrojo y un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Y esa fue la última vez que Itachi albergó aquellos feos sentimientos… O eso le hubiese gustado decir, sin embargo, no podía pues estos cada vez eran peores.

Y así se lo hizo saber su primo y confidente, tras tenerlo que transportar a las orillas del río para evitar un conflicto internacional.

‒ vamos hombre ‒ insistió su primo ‒ debes relajarte o la hermosa Hinata saldrá corriendo al ver lo rápido que terminarás envejeciendo.

‒ No puedo evitarlo, Shisui ‒ estoy seguro que el Kazekage planea algo con Hinata, lo sentí en su mirada.

‒ Así que esta vez es Gaara-san – suspiró Shisui, cansado de estar repitiendo esa conversación.

‒ ¿Hmmp?

‒ ¿Es que no has notado que siempre dices la misma frase con un distinto nombre en ella? si no es Naruto, es Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Genma, Neji, Shikamaru, ¡incluso tu hermano! ‒ terminó diciendo el mayor con algo de exasperación.

Creyéndose atacado, el prodigio menor trató de defenderse ‒ Cada uno de los casos era justificado.

‒ ¿En serio primito? por favor ilústrame ‒ Le pidió Shisui, y así pasaron un buen tiempo con quejas de parte de Itachi y comentarios mentales y no tan mentales de parte de Shisui, que iban sobre lo cariñoso que se comportaba el Inuzuka con ella (Shisui pensaba que todos los Inuzukas eran así con sus compañeros de equipo), lo acosador que le parecía el Aburame (el chico era demasiado silencioso para su propio bien), lo pervertido que era Kakashi (nada que discutir, pero solo con su librito), lo galán que se comportaba Hayate (en realidad era su naturaleza, no discriminaba), lo sobreprotector que era el Hyuga (por dios, era su primo, figura de hermano mayor y guardián de acuerdo a las tradiciones de su familia), lo interesante que se hacía el Shikamaru (el chico era así de flojo), cómo su ototo no le quitaba la mirada de encima (era obvio que era una mirada de odio al ver que ella le quitaría a su adorado aniki) y así continuaron un buen rato, hasta que Itachi le pidió que dejase de dirigirse a su prometida como la Hermosa Hinata, la Sensual Hinata y sobretodo como la Candente Hinata.

Shisui entonces estalló en carcajadas ‒ vaya en todos mis años, jamás pensé que vería este día ‒ dijo el del cuerpo parpadeante con una gran sonrisa ‒ Yo sé lo que tienes, eres un maldito celoso.

‒ ¿celoso? qué tonterías dices.

‒ Al menos deberías tratar de controlarlos, deberías demostrar que confías más en ella.

Pero Itachi creyó que su primo estaba equivocado. Él confiaba en Hinata más que en nadie, pero no podía decir lo mismo de la población masculina de Konoha y ahora de otras aldeas ninjas.

‒ No te preocupes, no es nada del otro mundo, que tengas celos implica que ella realmente te importa.

.

Siguiendo el concejo de su primo, el prodigio azabache se dirigió a la florería Yamanaka a comprar unas flores para su futura esposa, una vez dentro escuchó sin querer parte de una conversación entre la compañera de equipo de su hermano y la rubia dueña del local.

‒ No puedo creer que haya funcionado ‒ exclamaba la pelirrosa

‒ claro que si, solo tuve que darle un empujoncito, provocándole celos ‒decía la rubia con algo de malicia en el rostro.

‒ Comprendo‒ replicó Sakura ‒ no importa lo poco expresivo que es Sai, si el realmente te quería debía sentir celos de verte con otro y reaccionar acorde…

‒ Por supuesto, los celos son una prueba de amor.

 _que tengas celos implica que ella realmente te importa,_

 _los celos son una prueba de amor._

Aquellas frases se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Itachi, mientras una horrible revelación aparecía: _Hinata nunca había estado celosa de él_ y entonces decidió que era momento de poner a prueba su amor.

 **fin**

 **Al menos de este capítulo jajajaja. ¿Qué piensan de Itachi celoso? Es bastante raro de escribir… espero que comenten si les parece bien o hay algo que mejorar al respecto.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Provocando celos

**Hola, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí. La verdad estuve desaparecida y pido perdón por eso, no he tenido tiempo ni siquiera para leer y comentar otros fics, menos aún para poder subir los míos. Espero que no se repita pues he visto que han subido/actualizado muy buenos fics.**

 **Los dejo con el segundo capi de este fic, que empezó como un oneshot, se transformó en un two-shot y hasta ahora será un three- shot. (no puedo controlarlo, se escribe solo). Espero con ansias sus comentarios. Nota importante al final.**

Itachi, como buen prodigio que era, siempre desarrollaba un buen plan, y varios de respaldo, antes de ponerse en acción. Su misión era clara: Poner celosa a su gentil prometida y así confirmar la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia él.

.

 _*Plan A: Algo "sutil"_

Itachi se miró al espejo repasando su apariencia, cualquiera pensaría que se estaba volviendo un vanidoso, pero no era así. Su misión era clara y para ello debía lucir bien.

Con una última mirada, salió de su cuarto y del complejo Uchiha hacia el centro de Konoha,

Tal como lo esperaba, mientras andaba, más de una mujer se volteó a mirarlo y esta vez, en lugar de fingir ignorancia como siempre hacía comenzó a sonreírles de vuelta, el efecto fue casi inmediato, aquellas fans que usualmente lo admiraban de lejos comenzaban a acercarse. Pero aún no era el momento, unos pasos y unos minutos más tarde el momento había llegado, ella debía estar cerca. Con un suspiro a modo de preparación, Itachi llevó sus dedos al cuello de la camisa que llevaba y lentamente desabrochó el primer botón.

Todo movimiento se detuvo en el centro de Konoha, así como todo ruido a su alrededor, el público miraba expectante y sonrojado al guapo prodigio de la aldea. Con otro suspiro, el pelinegro trató de calmar el sentimiento de ser un lindo conejito en una jaula llena de tigres, o hienas, hambrientos. Y entonces, escuchó la voz de Hinata y su equipo que se acercaban, ignorantes de lo que ocurría. Con un gesto brusco tiró del segundo botón de la camisa.

Y el caos se armó.

Comenzaron a escucharse suspiros, luego gritos de fans que comenzaban a atacarse unas a otras con tal de llegar a él, desmayos y sangrados de narices. Para el momento en que Hinata apareció, pudo ver como Itachi, camisa semiabierta tomaba en sus brazos a una pobre fan que había logrado llegar a su lado, pero en una pésima condición y que tras ver el rostro de Itachi tan de cerca, podía morir en paz (no morir literalmente, pero sin perder la conciencia).

‒ ¿Itachi-kun? ‒ la voz de su prometida lo sacó del drama que se desarrollaba en sus brazos, las cosas no habían sucedido para nada como las había planeado. Se suponía que una que otra mujer debería haberse acercado y coqueteado un poco, lo suficiente para que Hinata lo viese, tuviese celos y los separara. Bueno, las cosas no eran como esperaba, pero al menos podía ver la mirada preocupada de Hinata, después de todo ella si lo amab...

‒ ¿Qué sucedió con ella? Kiba y Shino. Por favor preocúpense de las heridas ‒ dijo ella mientras se acercaba con su mano iluminada con chakra curativo a las mujeres y comenzaba a tratarlas. Itachi, algo sorprendido y bastante choqueado por la falta de celos de Hinata, simplemente se quedó mirándola. Sintiendo su mirada, Hinata se volteó a verlo y luego a la mujer. Sus ojos mostraban molestia y preocupación...Itachi volvió a tener esperanzas. ¿serían celos?

‒Esa mujer... ‒comenzó ella ‒ Esa mujer se está desangrando por la nariz. Itachi, llévala al hospital rápido y pide ayuda.

Y así Itachi se pasó gran parte de su tarde esperando que Hinata saliera del hospital, en donde estaban siendo atendidas las víctimas de "la maldición Uchiha".

‒ ¡tú sí que sabes cómo amar un espectáculo primito! ‒ exclamó Shisui Uchiha mientras se partía, figurativamente, de la risa.

‒Hmmp ‒ Itachi esperaba que si lo ignoraba lo suficiente Shisui se aburriría de todo. Soñar no cuesta nada.

‒ Pero en serio ¿qué buscabas conseguir exponiéndote así? Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo planeabas. ‒ Itachi continuó en silencio, pero Shisui era completamente capaz de llenar por si mismo los silencios ‒ si no te conociera, pensaría que armaste todo esto para poner celosa a la dulce Hinata.

‒ …

Ante el silencio y la incómoda expresión en el rostro del Uchiha menor, la boca de Shisui se abrió de la sorpresa.

‒ ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa? Una vez cuando una de las chicas con la que salía me vio hablando con una de mis novias anteriores, explotó de celos y no pude moverme de la cama como por una semana…..

Shisui continuó con su trágica historia sin darse cuenta de que hablaba con un clon de sombras. Sin querer le había dado una grandiosa idea a Itachi.

.

 _*Plan B: La ex._

Por un momento Itachi se cuestionó si realizar el siguiente paso era realmente necesario, pero el deseo de despertar celos en su calmada novia fue más fuerte.

Izumi Uchiha era lo que todos consideraban la típica belleza Uchiha. Alta, delgada y atlética, de lacios cabellos oscuros y ojos azabache. La chica además era un encanto y si bien las cosas no habían salido bien entre ellos, él le tenía mucho aprecio. El sentimiento era mutuo y siempre reinaba la cordialidad entre ambos.

Por lo que ese día, cuando se la encontró en la calle comercial, Itachi se detuvo normalmente a conversar con ella y la entretuvo lo suficiente como para que Hinata, quien siempre hacía compras para la cena a esa hora, los viese interactuar. Viendo a su prometida aparecer entre la gente, Itachi se acercó aún más a Izumi, quien algo sorprendida se tropezó al retroceder, como acto reflejo el pelinegro la sujetó con sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo. Al levantar la mirada, a unos metros, pudo ver unos ojos blancos que miraban la escena con preocupación. ¿Acaso lo había logrado? Con cuidado soltó a Izumi, quien suavemente le pidió perdón por su torpeza, y se volteó a Hinata, preparado para dar las explicaciones pertinentes.

‒ No es lo que tu cr…

‒ Debes tener más cuidado, Izumi-chan ‒ Itachi quedó boquiabierta al verse nuevamente ignorado por su prometida, quien sujetaba las manos de Izumi con preocupación… ¿y desde cuando se conocían? ¿Por qué la llamaba Izumi- chan?

‒ Lo siento Hina ‒ respondió la Uchiha ‒ creo que hoy estoy un poco torpe.

‒ No hay nada que disculpar, es un alivio que Itachi logró sostenerte a tiempo ‒ _¿Hina? ¿alivio?_ Algo estaba mal aquí.

Pero Itachi no logró entender nada, pues en un momento se vió solo en la calle mientras su prometida y su ex novia se alejaban conversando por la calle como si fuesen viejas amigas.

Derrotado y bastante confundido el prodigio Uchiha se dirigió a un conocido puesto de ramen para comer algo.

‒ Itachi-nii‒ lo llamó el alegre rubio mientras hacía gestos con sus manos, a su lado su hermano lo miraba con enojo ‒ ya te dije que no es tu hermano, es mio.

‒ Chicos ‒ saludó el mayor mientras se acercaba a la barra ‒ deme un miso-ramen por favor ‒ pidió a Teuchi-san al tiempo que se sentaba. Una vez frente a los chicos no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver sus rostros.

‒ Debió haber sido un entrenamiento muy intenso.

‒ Hoy no hemos tenido ‒ respondió Sasuke

‒ ¿Entonces a qué se debe su estado?

‒ Sakura- chan se puso muy celosa y nos golpeó ‒ habló Sai ‒ todo porque le dijimos que Ino era más delgada que ella y que Ten-ten tenía un buen trasero.

‒ ¿celosa? ‒ murmuró Itachi mientras en su cabeza surgían nuevos planes.

.

 _*Plan C: Alabanzas mal encaminadas_

Itachi sabía que debía tener mucho tino con este plan, después de todo Hinata, hasta hace poco, era una mujer tímida y con poca autoestima, y costó mucho que ella lograse amarse tal cual era y tal cual él siempre la había amado.

Así que Itachi comenzó con pequeñas cosas, que no la involucraran a ella directamente.

‒ El vestido que lleva esa chica realmente es cautivador ‒ dijo apuntando a una joven frondoso vestido rosa.

‒ El peinado de esa mujer es muy moderno. ‒ dijo mientras observaba a una chica de cabellos rizados en enormes tirabuzones.

‒ ¿No es genial el maquillaje de aquella? ‒ Siguió intentando el joven sin rendirse.

‒ el mirar de esa chica es muy seductor ‒ Entonces Hinata se detuvo en seco y lo miró fijamente, al fin el Uchiha tendría su tan deseada escena de celos.

‒ Itachi ‒ habló la ojiperla con rostro serio ‒ ¿podría ser que tienes algún tipo de fetiche con las muñecas de porcelana?

‒ ¡Por supuesto que no! – una suave risa se escuchó en el local.

‒ Solo bromeaba ‒ dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa ‒ es solo que has estado actuando algo extraño, pero para animarte te daré un regalo, escoge la muñeca que quieras.

Y así Itachi regresó a su casa totalmente derrotado, acompañado únicamente de Anne-Claire, su nueva muñeca de porcelana.

 _*Plan L: La sombra de la suegra_

La idea de este plan surgió de sus padres, cuando aún eran novios Fugaku solía comparar las comidas preparadas por Mikoto con aquellas hechas por su madre. Un buen día la actual matriarca Uchiha explotó y le lanzó la comida por la cabeza.

A estas alturas Itachi estaba dispuesto a intentarlo todo.

Así que citó a Hinata en uno de los campos de entrenamiento a un pequeño picnic.

Como era de esperar, su adorable futura esposa llevó montones de comida preparada por ella. Cada uno de sus favoritos estaba hermosamente empacado y condimentado. Todo lucía tan apetecible que feliz comenzó a comer.

No fue hasta que la cita terminó y tras despedir a Hinata en las puertas de la mansión Hyuga que Itachi recordó su plan. Simplemente la comida de Hinata era insuperable.

Llegando a su habitación, Itachi tomó a Anne-Claire y comenzó a peinarla, debía reconocer que por primera vez en la vida se le habían acabado las ideas. Y por primera vez se sintió tan inseguro. Sabía que Hinata le tenía aprecio, pero comenzó a dudar de verdad de la profundidad de los sentimientos de ella hacia él.

Sabía que era tonto, pero no podía evitar sentirse así.

 **En resumen, ¡Itachi no logra poner celosa a Hinata y ha terminado literalmente "peinando la muñeca! XD. Espero sus opiniones, así que dejen un pequeño comentario, incluso con una carita feliz me conformo**

 **RECOMENDACIÓN: abro nuevamente esta mini-sección para recomendarles un hermoso y divertido ItaHina en curso, muy bien escrito y bastante original, "** **Love's Sweet Melody"** **de SilverRose16701. Un amor que surge con un baile. Leánlo y me comentan qué les parece (como siempre lo encontrarán en los favoritos de mi perfil)**

 **NOTA: HinaLover, si ves esto, a pesar de que eres una de las ganadoras del concurso de prompts no he subido tu historia, pero no es debido a que no quiera cumplir, sino a mi falta de tiempo y además de mi aparente imposibilidad de desarrollar de forma satisfactoria tu requerimiento… escribo por este medio debido a que no tienes una cuenta en y me gustaría que dejases, a modo de comentario, una nueva idea para desarrollar, espero que logres comprender mis razones, estaré atenta a tu respuesta.**


	3. conteniendo celos

**Hola, espero que aún se acuerden de mí, después de tanto tiempo desaparecida. ¡Pido disculpas por la demora y les doy muchas gracias por sus comentarios y PMs! Este es el último capítulo de este mini-fic que empezó como un oneshot dedicado a Deidre.**

Derrotado, rendido y avergonzado.

Esas tres palabras describían el estado anímico de Itachi Uchiha, genio de la Aldea de Konoha, prodigio de los Uchihas, capitán ANBU desde los trece años, idiota desde que comenzó a sentir celos de su dulce Hinata.

Pero, si de algo le había servido pasar toda la noche peinando a Marie-Claire, era para pensar. Itachi comprendía lo infantil de su comportamiento, el tratar de sacarle celos a Hinata era una tontería, aún así, se sentía algo decepcionado al no obtener reacción de su prometida.

Con el fin de aliviar su culpa, el joven azabache avanzaba con paso firme por las calles de la aldea, sujetando con delicadeza un gran paquete de papel con un preciado tesoro para su Hime: rollos de canela. Esperaba que cuando le contara todo a Hinata, pudieran servirle como distracción o atenuador de su enojo.

Iba centrado en qué decir, cuando una suave voz lo llamó entre la gente

‒ Itachi-kun ‒ el Uchiha detuvo sus pasos y enfrentó su mirada con los oscuros ojos de Izumi Uchiha.

Por alguna razón, ambos Uchihas se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque de Konoha.

‒ Sabes, ese día cuando nos encontramos en el centro, estabas bastante raro ‒ comentó la joven para romper el silencio, pero simplemente consiguió que el joven se apenara ‒ también he escuchado extraños rumores sobre ti alrededor.

Itachi se debatió entre decirle la verdad acerca de sus intenciones, después de todo necesitaba de una opinión femenina al respecto.

‒ Izumi ‒ comenzó el ‒ ¿podrías darme tu opinión sincera?

‒ Claro ‒contestó ella con buena disposición. Y entonces Itachi comenzó a hablar sobre sus incontrolables celos, que lo hacían actuar de formas un poco violentas, de lo que había escuchado de las chicas en la florería y del propio Shisui y cómo había querido sacarle celos a la pobre Hinata, si éxito alguno. Estaba en medio de contarle sobre sus planes fallidos, cuando la poderosa risa de Izumi lo interrumpió.

‒ muajajaja ‒ continuó la joven ‒ doblándose de la risa y tratando de controlar sus carcajadas ‒ jajaja …. Lo…siento ‒ se disculpó en medio de esfuerzos por respirar.

Itachi la miraba en silencio y sin expresión en su rostro, ciertamente esa no era una reacción esperada. Izumi lo contempló, aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

‒ Jamás pensé ver este lado tuyo, Itachi, pero debo decirte que tu intento de sacarle celos conmigo a la dulce Hinata nunca funcionaría ‒ y como queriendo remarcar su punto, levantó su mano, en donde un hermoso anillo de bodas adornaba su dedo anular.

‒ ¿Estás casada? ‒ preguntó Itachi en shock, a los que la mujer asintió

‒ Pero no solo eso, ¿acaso no te preguntas porqué Hinata y yo somos tan cercanas? ‒ Itachi simplemente afirmó con la cabeza, era una pregunta que se había hecho desde que ambas jóvenes lo dejaran solo en la calle ‒ la razón es que ella lleva mi caso en el hospital.

‒ ¿Caso? ‒ Itachi realmente estaba perdido, ¿acaso Izumi estaba enferma? Como leyendo su mente, ella agregó

‒Realmente puedes ser muy despistado ¿no? Tengo unos cuatro meses de embarazo ‒ dijo mientras apuntaba su vientre, que ahora que lo pensaba, se veía algo abultado.

Al ver su sorpresa Izumi volvió a reír.

‒ me siento realmente ridículo ‒ suspiró él.

‒ Pues deberías ‒ dijo seriamente la joven ‒ ¿qué esperabas lograr con este estúpido proyecto? ¿No ha demostrado Hinata una y otra vez que confía en ti? No la vuelvas insegura para cubrir tus propias inseguridades. Podrías perderla, y ningún soborno dulce podrá salvarte.

Con un asentimiento y a modo de agradecimiento, Itachi acercó la bolsa de papel a Izumi, ofreciéndole uno de los rollos de canela, ella lo tomó con gusto y ambos amigos se sonrieron mutuamente.

Entonces una dulce voz los interrumpió

‒ I-Itachi-kun ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ‒ Ambos Uchihas levantaron la vista para ver a una muy afectada Hinata que los miraba fijamente ‒ jamás pensé que me traicionarías de esta manera.

Y entonces ocurrió, cuando menos lo esperaba había logrado poner celosa a su Hime, pero no sintió ningún alivio ni sensación de logro. Todo lo que pudo sentir fue pánico al ver como su prometida se volteaba y salía corriendo del parque.

‒ ¡Hinata! ‒ llamó con desesperación mientras corría tras ella. ‒ Amor, no es lo que crees, escúchame por favor.

Pero no fue escuchado, Hinata siguió corriendo, ignorándolo por más que él gritara su nombre. La desesperación de Itachi crecía por cada momento que pasaba. Hinata no se detenía, y él temía enfurecerla si trataba de tomarla o detenerla para conversar.

Estaban a unas pocas cuadras de la mansión Hyuga, e Itachi sabía que una vez allí, toda oportunidad de conversar y corregir su error estaría perdida, no podría entrar y además estaba la posibilidad de que un montón de Hyugas, con byakugan activado, se alinearan para darle una lección por herir a su heredera.

Así que sin importarle nada, y sin dejar de correr tras ella, comenzó a gritarle todo lo ocurrido, desde sus celos a su intento de ponerla celosa. Faltaban solo una cuadra para llegar a la mansión cuando Hinata se detuvo. Y él tras ella.

La ojiperla se volteó a verlo a los ojos, Itachi la observó-

‒ ¿Tenías celos de todos los que se acercaban a mi? ‒ él asintió con vergüenza

‒ ¿Fuiste tú el que llenó de perfume la ropa de Kiba, impidiéndole oler cualquier cosa que no fuera lavanda por una semana? ‒ otra vez asintió

‒ ¿Robaste las gafas de Shino para que no saliera de su casa? ‒ otro asentimiento

‒ ¿No podías simplemente confiar en mi? ‒ preguntó ella un tanto dolida

‒ creo en ti, pero eres demasiado hermosa y bondadosa, podrías estar con cualquiera de los chicos que se alinean por tu atención ¿por qué te quedarías con alguien nulo en el romance como yo?

‒ Tienes razón ‒ respondió la Hyuga con frialdad, Itachi podía sentir su corazón romperse. Ella se iría con otro, por su propia culpa, él la había alejado… ‒ Eres un nulo en el romance ‒ dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él, que permanecía inmóvil debido al abatimiento que sentía.

‒Se te olvidan tres importantes cosas, Itachi-kun‒ el uso del sufijo cariñoso, le devolvió las esperanzas a Itachi ‒ Si nunca mostré celos es porque te amo y confió en ti, si no lo hiciera me volvería loca con la cantidad de fans que hay a tu alrededor.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras, ella aún lo amaba y confiaba en él ‒ Hinata, realmente lo sien… ‒ pero la peliazul no le permitió continuar.

‒ Aún no termino ‒ la joven dio otro paso hacia él, extendiendo su delicada mano al masculino pecho, Itachi cerró los ojos para recibir la anhelada caricia, pero todo lo que sintió fue sus puntos de chakra cerrándose y su cuerpo arrastrarse unos metros hasta chocar con un muro y deslizarse al suelo. No podía quejarse, se lo merecía.

‒ Soy una Hyuga ‒ le recordó Hinata, reafirmando lo que su ataque le había dicho, mientras se acercaba al inmóvil genio ‒ puedo defenderme perfectamente de cualquier atención no buscada, no necesito que me celen, ya tengo suficiente con Neji y Ko. Jamás me verás montarte una escena de celos, mi familia no cree en ese tipo de manifestaciones.

Itachi, no pudo hacer nada más que asentir, mientras Hinata se dedicaba a abrir, de forma algo dolorosa, sus puntos de chakra.

‒ Sé que he sido un idiota en toda la extensión de la palabra ‒ habló Itachi, sosteniendo la mirada de una muy seria Hinata ‒ No se repetirá, ¿podrías perdonarme?

‒ Solo con una condición ‒ respondió Hinata.

‒ Lo que sea

‒ No olvides jamás el punto tres.

‒ ¿cuál es ese?

‒ No me traiciones de nuevo, jamás des a otra chica o a cualquier otra persona los rollos de canela que compraste pensando en mí.

‒ No los compartiré con nadie que no sea contigo, por el resto de mi vida.

Y con aquella promesa, todo asunto con respecto a los celos quedó en el pasado. Tras pasar un agradable momento "reconciliándose", ambos amantes se despidieron.

Un feliz Itachi caminaba de regreso al barrio Uchiha, cuando tuvo una epifanía que lo hizo tropezar en sus pasos.

 _Hinata en ningún momento mostró celos de él, ella se había molestado porque había dado rollos de canela a otra mujer_

Entonces una gran carcajada se dejó escuchar. El genio Uchiha había perdido contra un dulce. Pero no le importaba, al menos tendría a su Hime a su lado y como plan de respaldo un stock constante de aquel delicioso tesoro.

FIN

 **Y con esto damos por terminada esta historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo al escribirlo. Espero que puedan darme sus opiniones, y nos vemos en un próximo proyecto.**

 **Recomendación: Si quieren algo muy muy muy hot, lean "Niñera" de Soul Jimenez, es un ItaHina AU, en curso que realmente está muy interesante. Por otro lado si quieren reírse de un románticamente inepto Itachi, denle una oportunidad a "Cómo enamorar a tu Hokage por accidente" de beartes, créanme que se partirán de la risa.**

 **Un abrazo a todos!**


	4. el padre de todos los celos

**Hola, espero que todos se encuentren bien, sé que he estado desaparecida, y esta es mi forma de decirles que aún vivo y que sigo igual de floja para subir historias** **A quienes se preguntan qué pasó con Sempiterno, pues lo borré, simplemente algo no sabía bien a donde iba asi que decidí que no publicaría nada más de ese fic hasta que lo tuviera más claro.**

 **Sé que muchos/as de ustedes disfrutan de este fic, espero que les guste este pequeño extra.**

 **Como siempre Naruto y sus personajes no pertenecen**

Tras los diversos accidentes y malentendidos que vivieron tiempo atrás, Itachi había aprendido grandes lecciones de vida, las cuales podía resumir en unas tres grandes reglas.

La primera era no dejarse llevar por los celos y creer en tu pareja, después de todo, nadie quiere iniciar un conflicto entre aldeas solo porque el líder de cierta nación miró más de la cuenta a tu mujer... para ser sincero, aún le costaba un poco de trabajo, pero contar hasta diez antes de atacar era una buena estrategia, a veces seguía contando hasta mil.

La segunda es no intentes darle celos a tu mujer, pues puede ser mortal; en especial si ella es capaz de paralizar tu cuerpo con solo el roce de sus finos dedos... aunque normalmente, y si todo estaba bien entre ellos, Hinata le demostraba las formas más placenteras de la práctica del junken...en maneras que solo alguien casado con un Hyuga entendería y que pervertidos como Kakashi o Jiraiya-sama solo podían imaginar.

Y la tercera, y quizás la más importante de todas, siempre ten a mano una docena de rollos de canela, aquel dulce podía ser llamada el arma más efectiva al momento de calmar a su ahora esposa, y evitar cualquier tipo de conflictos, y por cierto, no importa qué, jamás trates de competir con aquella endemoniada y azucarada delicia...Hinata probablemente lo devore primero y luego procese lo que preguntaste...aunque él no podría quejarse, pues fue él mismo quien fue devorado luego, y de una forma mucho más deliciosa.

Conociendo estas pequeñas lecciones, Itachi era un hombre completamente satisfecho, su felicidad consistía en proteger a la aldea con su trabajo, disfrutando de las ocurrencias de su recién asignado grupo de gennins, molestar de vez en cuando a su pequeño hermano menor, soportar las bromas de la pequeña hermana menor de su señora esposa y lo más importante de todo, estar con y amar a Hinata en todas las maneras en que para un hombre es posible amar a una mujer.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, Itachi terminó de preparar la bandeja con el desayuno para Hinata quien aún dormía en su cama, generalmente ella era quien preparaba las comidas, así que esta era su forma de agradecerle, con todo listo se dirigió a su cuarto y se detuvo unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta, observando embelesado a la dulce figura, que él sabía desnuda bajo las suaves sábanas. Estaba seguro de que, en algún mundo paralelo, otro Itachi estaba sufriendo, pues él se había llevado toda la suerte del mundo consigo.

Con pasos lentos se acercó a su amada durmiente y agitó suavemente su brazo para despertarla. Con atención observó cómo se abrían sus hermosos ojos luna primero con pereza y luego, al verlo, con alegría, una que de seguro sus propios ojos reflejaban.

― I-Itachi― lo saludó mientras delicadamente se desperezaba, sujetando con firmeza las sábanas a su pecho. Itachi sonrió al ver aquel gesto, después de todo él ya había visto todo lo que aquel pedazo de tela trataba de ocultar.

― Buenos días Hime, es hora tu desayuno ― dijo extendiendo la bandeja hasta ella, acomodándola sobre la cama ― Y haciendo sonreír a su esposa con dulzura, mientras observaba la comida dispuesta para ella.

Pero entonces, pasó algo que cambiaría todas las nociones que Itachi tenía y ciertamente transformaría la vida de estos recién casados.

El rostro de Hinata se tornó verde, sus labios cambiaron desde una sonrisa a una extraña mueca y en unos segundos se encontraba en el baño, desde donde él podía escuchar sus arcadas.

Asustado, corrió hasta ella a afirmar sus cabellos, cuando todo terminó, Hinata le aseguró que no era necesario ir al doctor pues posiblemente era algún tipo de indigestión por comer algo en mal estado el día anterior.

El joven esposo le creyó, así que simplemente la dejó descansar, y ya en la tarde Hinata se sentía normal.

Siendo sinceros, Itachi estaba algo aterrado, y así se lo hizo saber a Hinata mientras sujetaba su cabello por sexta vez esa semana, no era normal que su esposa despertara todos los días indispuesta, y temiendo que fuese algo grave la convenció a ir al hospital.

Allí, un joven médico, los atendió y tras unos minutos de preguntas algo incómodas, como la última menstruación de Hinata o si usaban protección cuando tenían sexo, y cuan a menudo lo tenían. El idiota acercó su mano cubierta de chacra verde hacia su esposa y tras unos minutos les dio la noticia que lo haría uno de los hombres más felices del mundo.

Itachi Uchiha iba a ser padre.

Se imaginó a su dulce Hinata siendo la mejor madre del mundo y se juró que él se esforzaría para ser un buen padre.

Tras procesarlo ente ellos por unos días, decidieron contarles a sus familias. Sus padres lo habían recibido con alegría, mientras Mikoto daba saltitos de alegría y llenaba a Hinata de consejos y preguntas sobre el bebé, Fugaku Uchiha, simplemente lo miró con orgullo y le ofreció un pequeño brindis, diciendo:

― este es mi hijo― Sasuke en cambio, se dedicó a mirar a Hinata como si esperase que el bebé apareciera en cualquier momento.

En la mansión Hyuga, sucedió algo un poco más extraño, tras dar la noticia, un silencio se apoderó del cuarto mientras los byakugans de Hiashi, Hanabi y Neji se enfocaban en el vientre de su esposa, tras un momento Hiashi y los demás desactivaron su dojutsu y el patriarca, con voz algo emocionada les dijo:

―ya no son jóvenes cualquiera, deben asumir con cuidado la responsabilidad de criar a su hijo, espero que no cometan mis errores― luego sus ojos se enfocaron en Hinata mientras continuaba― no olvides, que no importa cuál sea tu apellido ahora, ni los ojos con los que tu bebé nazca, siempre serán Hyuga.

Tras acostumbrarse a las náuseas de su esposa y a que momentáneamente los rollos de canela estaban prohibidos, pues su olor hacía que Hinata terminara en el baño vomitando, su vida había continuado con bastante normalidad.

Mikoto y Hanabi Hyuga iban continuamente a visitar a Hinata mientras él salía en misiones, a veces eran acompañados por el equipo 8 Kiba y Shino y Kurenai-san y también su equipo, ahora chunnin, se turnaba en la misión que les había dado de cuidar a su esposa gestante, mientras él no estaba. Incluso Sasuke había tomado la costumbre de pasar por casa y preguntar a Hinata si necesitaba alguna cosa.

Itachi se dedicó a ir constantemente a librerías y bibliotecas en búsqueda de libros sobre la gestación y el cuidado del recién nacido.

Y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hinata había entrado a su cuarto mes de embarazo, y por fin podrían saber el sexo del bebé que esperaban.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, Itachi se encontraba bastante emocionado, mientras observaba al mismo doctor idiota de siembre, poner sus manos con chacra curativo sobre el vientre de Hinata, mientras en una pantalla una extraña imagen en blanco y negro mostraba una pequeña silueta de lo que se supone era su progenie… Itachi no veía nada muy claro, pero el doctor y Hinata si lo hacían.

― Felicitaciones señores Uchiha ― les dijo el doctor sonriendo, mientras apuntaba a cierta zona de la pantalla ―como pueden observar, tendrán a una dulce niñita.

 _Tendrán a una dulce niñita_

 _Una niñita_

Para Itachi no fue difícil imaginar, una pequeña niña de ojos claros como la luna, de cabellos azulados y sonrisa tímida…si su hija heredara las facciones de su madre, sería difícil espantar a todos los chicos, idiotas muchachos que se le acercarían, tendría que comenzar a entrenar con mayor vigor su puntería con el shuriken, no para matarlos, lo suficiente para espantarlos y que deseablemente no se aparecieran más.

―¿Itachi? ― la dulce voz de Hinata lo sacó momentáneamente de su trance ― ¿está todo bien? ― pero al ver a su hermosa esposa, sus preocupaciones no hicieron más que hacerse mayores

¿Qué haría cuando su hermosa y dulce niña creciera? ¿Qué tal si heredaba los enormes atributos de su esposa? Ningún hombre podría resistirse a ellos, dios, ni él mismo podía controlarse al ser enfrentado con aquellos dulces montes. Ahora entendía el odio disimulado que le demostraba Hiashi Hyuga, nadie nunca jamás sería lo suficientemente bueno para su pequeña, ni siquiera un genio salido de uno de los clanes más emblemáticos de Konoha… quizás podría comenzar a donar a un convento, solo kami-sama sería digno de ella…. Cualquier otro ser, debería enfrentarse a un duelo a muerte con él para mostrar su valía.

― ¡Itachi! ― la voz de Hinata cada vez sonaba más desesperada, al sentir el instinto asesino surgir de su esposo…el pobre médico se encontraba totalmente paralizado en su asiento.

―¡Itachi Uchiha, controla tus celos ahora mismo! ― gritó, sacando totalmente del trance a su esposo, quien suavemente enfocó sus ojos en Hinata

―Tendremos una niña― respondió el azabache como si aún no lo creyera, con un tono suave y orgulloso

―Así es, tendremos a una pequeña― respondió Hinata con una sonrisa, al verlo más calmado― el doctor lo mostró en la ecografía ― apenas pronunció esas palabras, Hinata se arrepintió.

Itachi enfocó sus ojos en aquella pantalla en donde una flecha apuntaba, a lo que eran las partes nobles de su querida hija…. Sus ojos se tornaron carmesí mientras observaba a aquel doctor de pacotilla que había osado a deshonrar a su pequeña. ¡no lo permitiría!

Hinata simplemente lo observó y suspiró con algo de aburrimiento mientras acariciaba su abultada barriga, ignorando al grupo de ANBUS que alertado por el instinto asesino de Itachi había llegado y ahora se encontraba intentando salvar la vida del pobre doctor.

 _De seguro la vida amorosa de su pequeña sería difícil con un padre tan celoso como Itachi._

…

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y como siempre les dejo mi recomendación: Adoration, son un compilado de historias ItaHina, en distintos contextos y escenarios, que estoy segura que adorarán tanto como yo, escrito por blob80.**

 **Ahora si quieren algo un poco más sexy… (yo se que si), les recomiendo Amor de embracetheweird16… no hay mayor tentación que un Itachi sacerdote seduciendo a una colegiala Hinata ¿o quizás es al revés? Léanlo y lo descubrirán**


End file.
